The Day the Trainer Stood still
by TheDoubleThreat
Summary: A story, coming from the darkest parts of my mind, a night on Berk, A Berzerker attack, be warned. Not all stories have happy endings. T for Darkness, accused Darkness , attempted Darkness, Motive to write Darkness and well, You get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Be Warned: Death, and, if you didn't read the description, Darkness...**

* * *

The sound of the town fighting for their lives was the most horrible sound ever to reach Hiccup's ears. But even so, he had bigger things to worry about, Dagur's armada was scavenging through the town, ransacking every house looking for him and Toothless.

But even worse than that, they were killing anyone who got in their way. Peeking out from beneath the docks, a horrible sight reached Hiccup's eyes, his cousin, that annoying little piece of shit that caused Hiccup so much trouble, lay trembling in a pool of his own blood.

He cursed himself, even though he wasn't 100% sure how! he was convinced that this was all his fault. Toothless purred, as if to say 'It's okay human-boy, we'll be okay,'

Hiccup showed the smallest hint of a smile, but it was soon replaced with a look of terror as footsteps creaked over him slowly.

"Ahh, Good to be back on Berk." A voice said.

Hiccup cringed when he heard it, that voice was all to familiar.

"Dagur," He muttered, in the same repulsed way he did when Alvin revealed himself on the 'Isle of Night,'

"Sir! We can't take them! We've already lost enough men!" Savage said.

"Keep fighting! I want that boys blood staining the deck of our ship! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Dagur said.

Hiccup shuddered under Dagur's feet, and Toothless let out a low growl.

"Sir, you cant just say 'I want it! I want it! I want it! And expect it to happen." Savage pointed out.

"Oh can't I?" Dagur asked menacingly. "Find him! And make absolute certain he doesn't leave on his Night Fury!"

"Yes sir..." Savage droned.

"I'm sorry, was that a hint of, Displeasure? In your voice?" Dagur asked pulling his sword out.

"No, no! I assure you! It would be my pleasure to hunt down this boy! Again..." Savage said.

"Good," Dagur hissed, replacing his sword.

Hiccup bit his lip and crossed his fingers, hoping that everything would turn out okay. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, this was his fight, and he was gonna fight it.

Dagur's footsteps had long since faded away. Gathering as much courage as he could, he pushed himself out from under the docks. A sick feeling of déjà vu swept over him as he remembered an attack on Berk that happened about a year ago, the whole town was practically defenceless. The hostile outcasts were ransacking the town, looking for him.

Toothless could sense the danger, as if he already knew the horrors yet to befall them that night. But slowly and carefully, he squirmed out from under the docks.

"Common bud let's-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by small but unmistakably familiar scream.

It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the island. Hiccup didn't hesitate for a second, he got on Toothless, and shot through the black sky.

While soaring over town he looked down at the damage, aside from Snotlout, it didn't look like a lot of other people were dead yet. Astrid was working that ass- um.. I mean axe like nobody's business. Even Fishleg was using a hammer to defend himself. But the thing that bothered Hiccup the most was Tuffnut running through the town, weaponless, and screaming Ruffnut's name, he wished Tuffnut could see what he saw, Ruffnut was laying on the ground on the other side of town. Not dead, but on the very edge.

Unable to ignore the female scream Toothless tucked his wings close to his side, pinning Hiccup to his back, and flicked his tail, shooting towards the scream at a speed that should have broken the sound barrier.

"WOAH BUD SLOW THE HELL DOWN! YOU'RE PULLING THE SKIN OFF MY-" Hiccup's protest was interrupted by a bola snapping around Toothless.

Toothless immediately went crashing down to the ground, scraping his body into a bloody mess in an attempt to protect his rider.

But in this desperate attempt to keep Hiccup safe, Toothless couldn't put any of his focus into evading the group of Berzerkers, patiently waiting for them to fall straight into their hands.

Toothless eventually skidded to a halt, a trail of dark red blood cast behind him. Hiccup, being mostly protected by Toothless, didn't get as much of the ground as his dragon, but his lip split and his prothestic was badly damaged. It didn't look like it was gonna be in walking condition until he could get it fixed.

"Well, Hiccup. Nice of you to drop by, you know I always enjoy a visit." Dagur said, throwing his arms out like some kind of opera singer.

"What?" Hiccup snapped, struggling against the bolo, "This is my island."

"Oh don't be a stickler for details, Brother." Dagur said.

Hiccup's warm green eyes instantly became cold, the blood from his split lip seeming to be the only colour on his face. He looked deadly.

"We are _not _brothers." Hiccup said darkly.

"If that's how you want it." Dagur said. "Secure the dragon!"

"Don't touch Toothless!" Hiccup hissed, as he was roughly manhandled away from his dragon.

"Oh, how sweet you've named the thing." Dagur said flatly.

"Don't worry bud, I'll-I'll get us out of this-" Dagur's fist made contact with Hiccup's jaw, abtrubtly stoping his words.

"You could have been my brother Hiccup," Dagur said, as he tried to regain his balance. "Put him down boys, he wont try to run."

"For the last time, we are not brothers." Hiccup said, spiting the blood from his slip lip at Dagur's boot.

Dagur punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Was it worth it Hiccup?" Dagur asked, punching him again. "All this could have been avaided, had you have just told us the truth!"

"You... Clearly... Can't handle the truth." Hiccup choked out.

Dagur hit him again, this time knocking him to the ground. Toothless lashed out, clearly not happy with them hurting his human.

"Sir, Stoick will be here any minuet, he's coming up the mountain as we speak! Better wrap it up!" A Berzerker said.

"Say goodbye to Toothless, Hiccup!'Dagur hissed pulling a dagger out.

Hiccup was breathless, turning his head to stare his dragon in the eyes. Toothless was so confused, 'Why are these people hurting my human?" Toothless wondered.

"Be strong for me bud," Hiccup whispered, tears in his eyes.

Toothless could not understand the exact words Hiccup was saying, but he understood the meaning, it was time to move on from this human. It was already known that Toothless would live longer than Hiccup, but he didn't expect the day to come so soon.

Hiccup had a relationship with Toothless unlike anything else, and he would remember that for as long as he lived.

At last, Toothless bowed his head, and closed his eyes, excepting the fate.

Dagurs knife finally found its target in Hiccup's neck, silencing his heavy breaths.

Hiccup's eyes drifted to the night sky, the small white stars gradually becoming bigger, and eventually took up his whole vision.

The last words he ever spoke, still lingered on his lips, barely a whisper.

"Can't wait to see you again mom."

* * *

**THANKS ALOT VALKA! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! **

**Dedicated to: Dooms, my best friend Minnie, Random, H&T, and TheScotishDragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, so how would you feel about a follow up chapter? 


End file.
